


His Wee Lil’ Pixie Fae

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Heterosexuality, Kilts, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: “Oi! Yer supposed to be a bloke.  Elliott’s a bloke’s name,” he said.  Drew heard a high-pitched screech before he was knocked between the eyes with an umbrella that flew across the hallway.





	His Wee Lil’ Pixie Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. 
> 
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.
> 
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

 

“Alright luv, now my son’ll be here probably late tonight.  Just give him a copy of your spare key so he can get into your apartment if he needs to fix anything.  He can also take your rent payments as well. He will, of course, be in the apartment across from yours that’s been vacant for an age.  He’ll be livin’ here for a bit and working in the bar at night for me. He’s had a rough time of it with his divorce and just wants a fresh start, ya’ know.  Let’s face it luv, I’m not gettin’ any younger, and I could use the help,” Mrs. Murphy explained to Elliott as she fussed over the poor girl. She knew the kind soul had no family in town and was painfully shy and awkward.  She kept to herself, mostly in her apartment upstairs, working on something with those computers. 

 

“No problem Mrs. Murphy,” Elliott chirped from the end of the bar, “and thanks for the food.  You didn’t have to do that,” she blushed.

 

“Nonsense child, you look starved to death.  A good, hearty home-cooked meal will do you a world of good,” she said as she waved Elliott off.  Her bar was filling up with patrons, and she needed to get back to work. The new waitress was not working out, and she was sure the sneaky little strumpet was stealing from the till.  Her Andrew would get that straightened out she thought to herself, eyeing the girl. Now, if her Andrew could only find a nice girl like her little Elliott, she could settle down and wait for the grandbabies to arrive.  

 

~*~

 

Elliott woke up in a startle to banging and crashing in her hallway followed by what sounded like drunken swearing.  The door across the hall slammed shut and then everything was silent again. _Mrs. Murphy’s son?, she_ thought. _I’ll just wait to go talk to him in the morning_ , she thought as she straightened out her bedding and fell back to try to go back to sleep.  She could hear Petie chewing on his snack and Galahad scurrying around in his kennel. She would just deal with it tomorrow.

 

~*~

 

Elliott had her key and rent to give to Mr. McIntyre.  She nervously knocked on his front door when she heard a loud bang and a howl followed by, “What da’ hell!” and a loud groan, “Oh sweet Jesus me head.”  Elliott tried knocking again, “Hold yer goddamned horses mate,” he yelled before opening the door, “What!” he snarled. Elliott squeaked and dropped the envelope with her rent and the extra key.  She bent down to retrieve said items and came face to … _Oh my_ , she thought, gasped, spun around, and sat on the floor with her back to very naked and very grumpy Mr. McIntyre.  

 

Drew ran his hand wearily over his face shoving his long dark hair back, “Look darlin’ why da’ fuck are ya’ wakin’ me up so goddamn early?  And why fer fuck’s sake are ya’ sittin’ on the bloody buggerin’ floor,” he barked down at the petite girl. He could see her tiny ears turn red, as well as her neck under a messily cropped mop of pink hair.  

 

“It’s well past noon,” she mumbled.

 

“What!” he yelled.  _Fuck, me head.  Never gettin’ drunk on a transcontinental flight again_ , he winced clearing his throat and swallowing down the wave of nausea.  “What. Do. You. Want,” he growled through clenched teeth.

 

“Clothes,” she squeaked again.

 

“What the … look luv, I really don’t know …. Why da fuck do ya’ need clothes fer?  Yer already dressed ya daft pixie,” he grimaced trying to make sense of the babbling fae that took root in his hallway.  

 

“Not for me ya’ idiot!  You! …You’re the one who’s naked,” she growled impatiently, quickly losing her temper folding her arms and staring at the opposite wall.

 

“Huh?” he asked.

 

“Ya’ll ain't wearin’ any clothes ya’ moron!” she fumed standing up to her full five feet as she turned to glare up at him.  Her face was as red as a tomato, and her southern drawl became more pronounced in her anger. She refused to look below his shoulders.  _Good God!  He’s a giant!_ she thought.  

 

“So?” he drawled.

 

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a very deep breath trying to calm her nerves.  He could hear her muttering to herself softly. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his limp hand towards her, “My key,” she said slamming the key in his palm, ignoring his grumble of pain as she pressed the key down hard with her thumb, “And my rent,” she slapped it down on top of said key.  Her bright hazel eyes glared up at his confused face. She heard him take a sharp breath. Before he could speak again, she cut him off, “From now on, Mr McIntyre, I’ll slip my rent under ya’ door and hope I never have to run into you again!” She turned and stomped back to her apartment when she heard him speak again.  

She had just opened the door to her living room, “Oi! Yer supposed to be a bloke.  Elliott’s a bloke’s name,” he said. Drew heard a high-pitched screech before he was knocked between the eyes with an umbrella that flew across the hallway. 

 

~*~

 

Elliot was deep into writing the code for the current game she was working on for her client.  She was so deeply enthralled in her coding mind space with her music blaring in her ears that she did not initially hear the knocking at her door.  She jumped and squawked, arms flailing, pulling off her Beats earphones as she rolled back away from her desk when she felt a large hand rest on her shoulder.  In the process, she ran over Petie’s tail. He squealed and ran for the open door. “Petie!” she yelled dodging around the tree that had sprouted up in the makeshift office off of her living room.  She ran and grabbed him before he ran down the stairs. She cuddled and cooed over him until he calmed down, and she put him back in his pen. She turned and glared up at the said tree trunk, “What!” she demanded.

 

“What da’ fuck’s dat?”  Drew demanded with a scowl pointing at her piglet.

 

“Petie,” she explained.  “He’s … one of my pets.”

 

“Looks more like breakfast,” he muttered under his breath.  

 

Elliott’s eyes bore holes straight into his soul as she growled through clenched teeth, “Get out.”

 

“Look …,” Drew replied in an annoyed tone, hands up in a placating gesture.

 

Elliott was having none of it.  “I said … Get Out!” Elliott yelled, as she pushed him hard against his chest.  In truth, he should not have moved, but he was too dazed by the turn of events that he stumbled backwards crashing against the open door frame.  Drew groaned on impact and straightened up to his full height, trying to intimidate Elliott. Drew’s breath caught again when he looked her in the eyes, _never seen anything as crisp and clear as her eyes … she’s really quite … stunning_.  

 

At any other time, Drew trying to intimidate her would have worked, but she was just too furious right now.  “How dare you make such a callous, unconscionable comments about Petie? You’re nothin’ more than a barbaric, brutish, bullying cad,” she finished her tirade jabbing her finger hard into his chest with each insult, pushing him back through her doorway so that he bounced off of the opposite wall of the hallway.  Drew’s face was red with anger and was about to verbally attack the young woman when his mother made it to the top of the steps. 

 

“Oh good,” Moira Murphy said happily clapping her hands, “I see you two are getting along wonderfully,” she smiled.  They both turned in unison to stare dumbfounded at the woman.  

 

Drew straightened his leather biker jacket, ran a hand over his face, and pushed his long dark hair back.  Elliott finally noticed that he was actually wearing clothes this time of a kilt, white T-shirt and biker boots.  She was close enough to notice how wonderful he smelt, shower cleaned with an earthy-spicy scent versus the stale, sour alcohol stench from this morning.  “Mum wants you to come to dinner,” he muttered. “And … she wants me to apologize for my rude behavior from earlier,” he finished quietly.

 

Elliott blinked and looked up at him and then over at Mrs. Murphy, “I-I really have a lot of work that needs …”

 

“Nonsense,” Mrs. Murphy insisted, “You need to eat and Drew has some groveling to do to win back your favor and prove I have not raised a completely barbaric brute, as I believe you put it,” she finished happily making Elliott blush.  

 

“For Christ’s sake, Mum,” Drew grumbled in embarrassment as his ears turned pink.

 

“The Lord’s name,” Mrs. Murphy snapped angrily, hard blue eyes flashed harshly at her son.

 

“Mother Mary, full of grace,” Drew muttered genuflecting himself.  

 

“Uh,” Elliott stammered slightly taken back by their interaction.  Apparently, her gigantic cad of a neighbor seems to be a bit of a momma’s boy, “Well, I guess I could come over for a few …”

 

“Excellent,” Mrs. Murphy exclaimed before she turned and made her way back downstairs.  She had been right. Her little Elliott was just what her hard-headed son needed to get his life back in order.  Taryn had not been good for him. She had told him such from the beginning, but he was young and of course, his own mother had no idea what he needed.  Barely married a year and he had dragged his life down into the gutter just as her dearly departed Andrew had. The bottle and loose women do not fill the empty hole of loneliness.  Heaven help her, she would not allow her son to follow in his father’s footsteps. 

 

~*~

 

Elliott fiddled with the lock from the back stairs, as she juggled with her take out from the local Chinese restaurant.  Once she finally got through the door and out of the pouring rain, she shook out her umbrella and left it to dry in the hallway.  Drew was making his way up the other stairwell coming from the bar below. He was necking with a leggy blonde that was giggling at whatever he was saying.  

 

Drew pushed the giggling, drunk blonde into his apartment and smirked cockily at Elliott when he saw her standing holding a bag and watching them.  Elliott sniffed haughtily at him and turned to let herself into her apartment, slamming the door shut. Drew scowled and marched into his apartment, slamming his door shut behind himself.  

 

He pushed the blonde to her knees, and she peeled back the worn denim jeans that he had chosen instead of his traditional kilt.  Luckily no boxers today as he still needed to do laundry. She eagerly licked and sucked his cock down her throat. He swore quietly and muffled a groan behind clenched teeth.  

 

His fingers tightened in her hair, dry and brittle from too much product and bleach … not soft and pink.  _What da’ fuck?_  All he could smell was stale cigarettes, cheap perfume and hairspray followed by that sticky sweet stench of those God-awful Cosmopolitans she was guzzling down all night.  _Cherry blossoms_ … she should smell of cherry blossoms and be small, petite, and sweet with fiery hazel eyes burning into his soul.  The blonde looked up at him with glazed, dull brown eyes … _wrong, wrong, wrong_ … he thought pushing her away.  

 

She fell on her backside, “Hey!  Asshole!” she mumbled drunkenly.  

 

“Out!” he bellowed hauling her up by her elbow and steering her through the now open door, “Get out,” he said pushing her through to the hallway.  

 

“Dickhead,” she mumbled as she stumbled down the stairs and out the lower side entrance to the bar.  

 

Drew ripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom.  He set the shower as hot as it would go and brushed his teeth gargling with Listerine before he stepped under the scalding shower head.  He scrubbed himself raw from head to toe. _What was wrong with him?_   Little snippet of pink fluff that he has been mooning over like a love-struck cow, that’s what was wrong with him.  

 

He roughly pulled and jerked his cock with a soapy hand thinking of Elliott kneeling before him watching him as she hummed and swallowed him down.  Drew came with a roar against the slick tile of his shower. He whimpered softly as he watched his sticky spend swirling down the drain. _I’m so screwed_ , he thought weakly rinsing himself off and turning off the tap.  

 

~*~

 

Elliott stood at the end of the bar waving to try and get Drew’s attention.  She finally knelt in one of the bar stools and whistled sharply with two fingers.  He turned and acknowledged her with a vague wave of his hand. He finished with his customer and walked over to her, drying his hands on a bar towel.  He had on a black T-shirt this time with another kilt and boots Elliott noted. _That must be his thing_ , she thought.  “What the bloody hell happened ta’ ya’ hair lass?”  Drew asked, noting the pink was gone, and it was a dark blonde.

 

“Huh?” she ran her fingers through her messy mop before she jumped down from the stool and stood in front of him, “Oh, please!  I can’t go home with colored hair, Momma would have a cow and Daddy would probably disown me,” she told him handing him a card with her name and some numbers on it.  “If ya’ need to reach me, these are the numbers where I’ll be and my email. I’ll be home Monday mornin’. Their food is where I showed ya’ and please, please don’t eat my piglet.”

 

He smiled darkly at her, which made her stomach flip, _the bastard_ , as he rubbed his belly, “’Twould make some fine bacon jam,” he leered.  

 

Elliott growled under her breath and kicked him in the shin _again_ , making him wince.  He was used to her little outbursts when he struck a particular cord, the bruises covering his shins under his boots could attest to that.  Painful, yes, but oh so worth it, he snickered to himself. She cleared her throat delicately and stared him in the eye, “I’ll filet your backside and sauté it for dinner if ya’ harm one hair on my piglet.”  

 

This made Drew laugh out loudly, and he smiled mischievously at her.  The customer sitting next to her spewed his beer across the bar and stared at her nervously.  Drew only chuckled darkly at the result and waved her off, “Go on with ya’ then lass. You’ll miss ya’ flight then me wee lil’ pixie fae,” he said to her, reaching over and tousling her hair.  He had started calling her that shortly after they met, partly because of her petite frame but mostly because it annoyed her. She blushed a dark pink, aimlessly swatted his hand away as she growled her annoyance at him.  He did love to make her blush. She looked so cute when she was angry, which seems to be all the time around him.  

 

“Pixies and faes are basically the same thing, ya’ know,” she muttered _again_ , as she turned to leave.  He cleared his throat and ignored the stirring deep in his belly as he forced his attention on his next customer. 

 

~*~

 

The only reason Elliott was going home was because it was her grandmother’s birthday this weekend, and her family had planned a large event for the occasion.  You only turn 75 once in your life. Otherwise, she tried to stay as far away from her family’s estate in New Orleans as much as possible. She loved her parents, but they were overbearing and too deeply ingrained in the importance of social standing.  She loathed her presentation to society. Elliott had always been socially awkward and primarily focused on schoolwork. When she graduated from the small girls’ conservatory her parents had sent her to, she went straight to New York City to enroll in NYU.  

 

Elliott and her grandmother were having tea in the sunroom when her phone chimed.  She was giggling at some comment her grandmother was making when she looked down and her eyes grew as big as saucers.  “Ellie,” her grandmother questioned.

 

“I … I need to … excuse me, I need to get this,” she said waving her phone absently at her grandmother as she got up to move into the living room.  She hit the video icon from her phone and waited for the other party to pick up. She growled at the smirking face that answered, “Andrew McIntyre, I swear I’ll gut ya’ like a fish if ya’ve harmed one hair on Petie’s head.”  Drew threw his head back laughing loudly at her dismay. 

 

“Mmmm, bacon jam on crackers with cheese,” he smiled into the phone.  

 

“Andrew!”  Elliott snapped at him and stomped her foot angrily.

 

“Elliott Ryder Davis, where on earth are your manners child?”  Victoria Davis scolded as she floated into the living room and sat across from her beloved granddaughter.

 

Elliott spun around startled at her grandmother catching her yelling at Drew.  “I’m sorry grandma, Drew was … attempted to play a practical joke … in very poor taste, I might add …”

 

“I thought t’was funny,” Drew replied with a snicker.

 

“It was not funny Andrew!  _You_ implied ya’ fried up my piglet for your snack, you savage,” she snarled.

 

Victoria laughed softly and delighted at her granddaughter’s reaction to the young man on the phone.  She was so passionately full of life as she talked to him. Elliot was normally shy and withdrawn from people in general, especially men.  It came from the sheltered life she led due to her parent’s upbringing. “Ellie darlin’ you must introduce me to your gentleman caller.”

 

“Gentleman?  Ha! He’s the farthest thing from … more like an overbearing, condescending primate …” Elliott grumbled.

 

“Ellie?” he chuckled as she glared at him with a huff through the phone, “Come on now luv, introduce me to yer grandmum.”

 

“Don’t be familiar, Andrew!  I swear I’m gonna kick ya’ so hard in the shins when I get home,” she griped.  

 

“Like that’s anythin’ new,” Drew muttered ignoring Elliott’s dark scowl.

 

“Grandmother, this is my _neighbor_ , Drew McIntyre.  He is watching my pets while I’m here for the weekend,” she explained turning the phone to her grandmother.  

 

Before she could hand the phone over he snarked with a whine, “You’ll skin me bloody knees again.”

 

She flipped to phone back to face her, “You’re the one who insists on wearing those blasted kilts,” she snapped.  

 

Victoria reached for the cell phone and shook her head in disapproval, “Mr. McIntyre?  So lovely to meet you my dear. Thank you so much for watching over dear Ellie’s pets so she could come visit me for my birthday.  I know she has a menagerie. Now, you must come to visit next time she comes home. We would love to have you here to our home in New Orleans.”

 

There was a low whistle over the phone, “Oi!  Ellie luv, where you been hidin’ this Bonny lass?  Pleasure ta’ meet ya’ mum,” he briefly saluted her through the phone causing her grandmother to giggle … _to giggle for Christ’s sake_ … _she’s 75 years old_ , and he is making her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.  

 

“Stop flirting with my grandmother you degenerate!”  Elliott bellowed.

 

“She gets so jealous when other women vie for my attention,” Drew confided in a staged whisper to Victoria.

 

“I do not!”  Elliott roared.

 

“Oi! Ain't that a laugh now.  Your face gets pinched and your wee lil' pixie ears turn scarlet.  Ya’ look almost constipate,” he assured her. “Almost like you look now …”

 

“What!  I do not …,” Elliott paused mid-tirade.  “What is that?” she asked pointing to the screen.

 

“Wot?” he asked.

 

“On your shoulder,” she said and noted the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks.

 

“Don’t know wot you’re talkin’ ‘bout,” he muttered looking away from the camera.

 

“That’s Galahad,” she exclaimed, “on your shoulder … in a harness?”

 

“T’is nothin’,” he mumbled leaning over and picking something up.  He turned the phone and Elliott could see Petie, “Here’s your bloody swine,” he said gruffly.  Petie was bright pink and looking adorable … in a harness …

 

“Andrew ... why do they have pet harnesses on?” she asked looking over at her grandmother who looked just as confused.  He mumbled something incoherent. “What?” Elliott pressed.

 

Drew turned and glared at the camera.  “Took ‘em fer a walk I did. They were restless and gettin’ into everythin’, missin’ their mum and I took ‘em for a walk,” he finished.

 

Elliott blinked at her grandmother, who was smirking at the two of them, and then blinked at her camera phone, “You …” she sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, “you took my piglet and my iguana out for a walk on the streets of the upper east side in New York City?”

 

“Yeah,” he snapped petulantly.  “Did ‘em a world a good it did … look at ‘em,” he told her holding both of her boys to stare at the camera he had leaned the camera phone against something on his table and all she can see are their adorable faces.  She can hear Drew talking in the background, “They’re color’s better. They’re calmer and more relaxed and eatin’ better. They weren’t touchin’ their food after you left. So I called down to the pet shop over on 22nd street and asked ‘em.  They suggested a walk. Pro’ly thought I was talkin’ ‘bout a dog, but still look at ‘em,” he said wiggling them in front of the camera.  

 

“You were worried about them,” Elliott asked quietly.

 

“Well … yeah.  Ya’ asked me to take care of ‘em while yer gone.  Last time, mum wanted me to take care of her fish while she was gone, I overfed it and it died.  Course I was eleven at the time, but still …”

 

Elliott smiled at Drew, “Thank you for taking care of them for me,” she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.  

 

Her grandmother watched as Elliott smiled and ran her hand over the slim case before putting it in her pocket.  “He sounds like a lovely young man, Ellie.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous grandma.  He is a completely boorish cad and has become the bane of my existence,” she explained as she lead them back to the solarium.  Her grandmother laughed softly to herself. Mr. McIntyre seems like he will be a lovely addition to the family. Ellie needs a little spark in her life and Mr. McIntyre has seemed to ignite a bonfire.  

 

~*~

 

Elliott allowed Richard to walk her home from their work dinner.  She was still uncertain as to why they needed to meet over dinner and not over a lunch like normal.  He insisted they needed a more intimate venue so they could really get to know each other. So far, she was done getting to know Richard Lexington.  The slime ball kept trying to play footsies under the table, trying to hold her hand. _Ugh_ , she just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower.  

 

They had come to the opening of the alley leading to the back entrance of the building, she turned quickly and held out her hand, “Well, thanks for a great evening Richard.  This is me. I had a wonderful time.” she said politely. 

 

“So soon?  Come on the night’s young.  Besides, a handshake? I deserve a little more than that don’t you think?” he asked ushering her farther back into the alleyway.

 

“What are you talking about?” she snapped.  He pushed her up against the brick wall and down to her knees so she was facing his crotch.  “Seriously?” she glared up at him.

 

“Dinner wasn't cheap babe.  Make sure you swallow. Don’t wanna waste the good stuff,” he smirked unbuckling his pants.  

 

Elliott looked up at him and down at the slit in his boxers, “Well if you’re sure,” she said.  He moved his fingers to her head. Elliott pushed his hand off of her head, reared back and punched him dead center in his dick.  He screamed in pain and staggered back holding himself as she pushed out from under him, and stood up to dust herself off. “This is why I don’t fucking date,” she hissed and kicked him in the shin.  

 

She was quickly walking back to the main street.  She figured it would probably be safer to go in through the bar than go up through the back.  She was grabbed from behind and dragged back into the darkness. “Fuckin’ high and mighty little princess is too good for the likes of me?” Richard grunted.  Elliott scratched and clawed at the arm that was wrapped around her neck as she gasped for air.

 

~*~

 

Drew was taking out the trash for the night figuring he would go check on Elliott when he went upstairs.  He had not liked the look of the guy from work who had picked her up earlier in the bar. She had insisted that he was her boss and it would be fine.  They just had to go over some things. He was throwing the trash in the barrel when he heard a sharp whistle. He looked up to see Elliott’s date stepping into the cab that stopped for him.  He looked over his shoulder, smirked, and saluted Drew as he climbed in.    

 

Drew heard a faint groan and small whimper and turned back to look at the back stairs to their apartments.  He saw a tuft of pink hair, “Ellie!” he cried running to her pulling out his phone. He turned her gently to him and gently shushed her cries of pain as he tried to see the damage, “Oh Ellie luv, what did he do to ya’?” he whispered pressing the numbers for 911.  “Hello! Yes, my … my … my Ellie .... she’s hurt. Someone attacked her. She’s bruised and barely conscious. Please send someone … I … I don’t …”

 

“Sir!  I need you to remain calm.  I see you’re at the Murphy Pub location on the East Side, is that correct sir?” the 911 operator said.

 

Her voice was so far away, Drew thought.  “Oh sweet Jaysus Ellie,” he whispered stroking her light pink hair away from the cuts on her face.

 

“Drew …” she slurred.

 

“Yes, luv, I’m here.  I’m here. The ambulance is coming …” he assured her.

 

“‘least I got in one good shot.  The prick,” she mumbled.

 

“Wot?”  Drew asked confused.

 

“Punched him in the dick,” she grumbled trying to sit up, woozy and holding her head. 

 

They could hear the ambulance in the distance, “Ellie luv, what’re ya’ talkin’ ‘bout?” Drew tried to understand.

 

“Bastard wanted a blow job for takin’ me to dinner.  Shoulda ripped his nuts off,” she grumbled trying to stand.  She was holding the railing and leaning on Drew when her world went off kilter.  All she heard was Drew yelling her name as she was engulfed into the black void again. 

 

Drew kept screaming her name as three cops try to pull him away from her so the EMS techs can work on her.  “Sir! Sir you have to calm down. We’ve got questions for you. What happened? What’s the lady’s name?” the officer asked trying to get Drew’s attention.  He watches helplessly as EMS works on getting Elliott on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Drew blindly reached for her bag and moved to get into the ambulance.  “Sir, we need to ask you about what happened.”

 

“Then find me where their takin’ her and I’ll answer yer damn bloody  questions,” he growled crawling into the back of the ambulance and anxiously watched the paramedics treat Elliott.    

  

~*~

 

They make decent time to the hospital with the siren running.  Drew ran next to her gurney as far as they would let me in the ER, “Sir!  You have to wait in the lobby,” the nurse instructed him.  

 

“I need to make sure …” Drew said vaguely watching in horror.  She looks so pale and so small … His Ellie was not this lifeless creature … she was full of fire and life and … what was he gonna do ... 

 

“Sir!” the nurse demanded getting Drew’s attention.  She continued more softly when he was looking at her, “Let them take care of her.  I need you to wait in the lobby. I will come find you when I know something more. I promise.  My name is Mary.”

 

Drew nodded and shuffled off in the direction she had directed him.  He reached in Elliott’s bag and found her cell phone, found the number he was looking for and dialed, “Grandmum Davis?” he said roughly into the receiver.

 

~*~

 

Drew is chewing on his thumb and jangling his knee nervously as he stares a hole in the wall as he waited there for almost three hours.  Then, a large man with a shaved head and a black suit opened the door for a small, frail-looking, older woman who was walking with the assistance of a cane.  She looked to be a high society type of woman. Her clothes were very expensive. She stopped and looked around the waiting area. She focused on Drew for a moment, eyes narrowing and turned to the taller man who leaned down, “Mark, be a dear and fetch me a hot tea with honey, you know how I like it, and a very large, black coffee for Mr. McIntyre with a shot of whiskey that you keep in your breast pocket that you don’t think I know about,” she finished with a pat on his forearm. “I believe he needs a good belt.”

 

Mark inclined his head to her ignoring how red his ears were, “Ma'am,” and went to do her bidding.  

 

She made her way to where he was sitting.  He stood to greet her and waited until she was seated before he sat next to her, “Has there been any word from the doctors yet?” she asked.

 

“No mum.  As far as I know, she’s still in surgery,” he explained.  “You got here awfully fast from New Orleans.”

 

“It helps when you have a Cessna on standby,” she commented as Mark brought the drinks for Mrs. Davis and Drew.  He blushed slightly as he withdrew his personal flask and poured a measured dram. Drew held up two fingers and Mark scowled but did as requested.  “Would you check with the nurse’s station to see if there is any word? You have my phone. Don’t hesitate to be forceful my dear. Fitzy has said to phone the moment his help is needed and he knows that I will not hesitate where my sweet Ellie is concerned.”  Mark bowed slightly and walked back out towards the nurses’ station.  

 

“He’s a big ‘un isn’t he mum,” Drew asked sipping the hot coffee and savoring the rustic burn of the whiskey, finally feeling something instead of numb.  

 

“His father drove for me and my husband for years.  When he passed, Mark was having a hard time. I just helped him find his way,” she said lightly.  “He dotes on Ellie. Has for years. I think he sees her as the daughter he never had. He’s a formidable force when he’s angry,” she states and looks Drew up and down, “though I imagine you are as well,” she smirked.  

 

“Don’t feel formidable right now,” he grumbled petulantly into his coffee.  “Feel fuckin’ helpless. Can’t fix it. Can’t see her. Wasn’t there when she needed me,” he swallowed heavily and prayed the tears would not start again.  

 

Mrs. Davis looped her arm through his and patted his bicep, “Ellie will pull through.  You’ll see. My granddaughter is willful and stubborn, just like me,” she smiled.

 

“Who’s Fitzy?” Drew asked.  

 

“An old school chum who happens to sit on the Board of Directors for this hospital,” Victoria smiled fondly.  

 

~*~

 

The nurse, Mary, had come back to give them an update and let them see her for a little bit.  Grandmother Davis sat with her for a short while with Mark standing stoically in the back of the room.  She informed Drew where she would be staying while in New York and Mark provided a card with all of her information and his.  Mark clasped Drew’s shoulder and leaned in. His voice was deep and threatening, “In case you need some help in explaining to the gentleman responsible for this on just how a lady is supposed to be treated.”  

 

Drew swallowed and looked between Mark and Grandmother Davis.  He meet two sets of angry dark eyes. Grandmother Davis, sniffed and nodded, “I’m sure you’ll take care of this problem Andrew,” she said finally.  Drew nodded absently and watched them leave.  

 

He turned back to Elliott.  She looked so small lying in the hospital bed.  They had her hooked up to an oxygen tank, wires to monitors and tubes hanging from bags that were stuck into her.  “Jaysus,” he whispered softly.

 

The nurse from earlier came in to change out one of the bags, patted his arm, and left the room with a soft smile.  

 

Drew sighed heavily and knelt next to her bed, gathered her small hand in his and began to pray.  Her fingers moved slightly in his grasp. “Ellie?” he startled trying to find any sign of consciousness.  She squeezed his fingers lightly. He laughed softly through his tears as he kissed the back of her hand. “You need to come back to me luv.  Can’t lose ya’,” he said, “No one fights wit’ me as good as you.”

 

~*~

 

Grandmother Davis took Elliott back home with her when she was released.  Drew barely had a chance to check on her let alone say goodbye before the limo whisked them away to the airport.  

 

Four weeks.  He had not heard from Elliott in four weeks.  He had called her a couple of times but mostly got her voicemail with no return calls. He had finally had enough and borrowed the pub’s old pickup truck and drove down to see her.  He had no idea where he was going, but he had navigation on his phone and money for gas and snacks.  

 

~*~

 

He should have taken a fuckin’ flight.  Twenty Goddamned hours in the truck finding every pothole on either side of the Mason-Dixon Line.  He pulled up to the front of her … house? “Bloody fuckin’ mansion,” Drew whispers to himself. “What the hell was I thinking,” he mumbled to himself.  A knock on the window startled him from his revere.  

 

Grandmother Davis’s driver, Mark, was standing next to the driver’s side door scowling at him.  He turned and nodded to the attendant in the gatehouse and the gate began to open. Mark, lumbered around the truck and got in on the passenger side.  “Drive through. You’ll see a road that breaks off at about a half mile in. Turn left there. If you go right, it’ll lead you to the main house,” he instructed.

 

“We’re ya’ takin’ me?” Drew asked cautiously.  They had their little “Come-to-Jesus” meeting, as Mark had called it when they had tracked down that slime ball, Richard Lexington.  _Fucker got what he deserved_ , but now, Drew was in uncharted territory.  

 

Mark smirked, “I’m takin’ ya’ to where Ellie’s stayin’.  She hates stayin’ up at the big house unless she has to.”

 

“Is she okay?  She won’t return my calls.  I’m just …,” Drew huffed and cleared his dry throat.

 

Mark snorted darkly, “I know what you’re just … I only have one thing to say to ya’,” Mark warned, “If ya’ break her heart … in any way, shape, or form, …. I will break your back.” He let that sink in for a minute and then continued, “And then Mrs. Davis will have a talk with ya’, and she can be quite …. ornery where Miss Ellie’s concerned.”  He pointed to some corner parking next to an immaculate guest bungalow. “Mrs Davis says ya’ll are to be at the big house by six for dinner,” he informs Drew as he gets out of the truck and walks back in the direction of the “Big House.”  

 

Drew turned off the truck and got out, stretching out the kinks and brushing the wrinkles out of his old t-shirt and jeans.  He should have cleaned up first, he thought, when he saw the front door open. Elliott stepped out wearing a white cotton sundress and her hair was dark blonde again but had light pink highlights.  “Andrew?” she called out to him. He walked towards her stopping short in front of her. “What … What’re ya’ doin’ here?” she drawled softly. Being home brought out her accent.

 

“I,” Drew started, coughing dryly to clear his throat.  “..ya’ didna return me calls,” he muttered quietly.  

 

Standing on the top step of her front porch, she was almost eye level with him.  She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. “And you drove thirteen hundred some odd miles because I didn’t call ya’ back?” she angrily tapped her petite-sandled foot.  He admired the light pink nailpolish that was dotting her tiny toes. _Fuck I’m screwed_ , he thought. 

 

Drew looked up at her.  He could not look her straight in those bright hazel eyes.  Hard, angry eyes stared back at him. He swallowed and looked at his feet again.  He rubbed his rough hands together and took a deep breath. _Now or never_ , he thought.  He pushed his long dark hair back from his face.  “Ya’ don’t know what it ‘twas like Ellie,” he began darkly.  

 

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped.  

 

“Da’ fook, if I won’t,” he snapped back.  He gently rested his hand on her forearm. “Yer me Ellie, luv,” he said eyes softening, “me wee lil' pixie fae,” he whispered.  “I thought ya’ were gonna die lass,” he tried to explain, “when I saw ye’ layin’ there bleedin’ and then you got better and just left … with nothin’... notta word … and everythin’ … was all … Please … Ellie luv," Drew paused and closed his eyes, "… donn'a tell me I’m alone in this,” he whispered and squeezed her forearm.  

 

Elliott blushed and stared at his hand as she spoke to him, “I just … I’ve never … felt like this before … Jesus, when I had a crush on a guy before … it was nothing like this.  I can feel it everywhere. And then you go and do stupid, foolish things like tonight … or your damnable jokes about Petie …” she glared up at him causing him to smirk darkly. “See,” she pointed at him … that right there!  You make me so mad I could just kick you …”

 

“Ya’ do kick me,” he said softly.

 

“Exactly.  So where does that leave us,” she demanded staring at him.

 

He lunged for her.  Large hands cradling her small oval face gently.  The kiss was wild, hungry, absolutely out of control.  She twined her tongue around his, desperate to reciprocate.  He growled into her mouth and pressed her up against the open door frame, "Tell me you want me," he ground out, palming her left breast while placing sucking kisses against her neck and plucking at her nipple through the warm cotton.  The sensation made her want to scream, but she whimpered and arched her body against his hand. Falling to his knees in front of her, he placed his hands on her hips. “Fookin’ Christ lass, yer not wearin’ a bra,” he growled. Elliott's knees went weak as his mouth went to her breast, sucking and nibbling her through the material.  

 

She shivered and pressed up against him, her arms going around his neck, "Oh God, Drew..." she breathed carding her fingers through his long, dark hair.  

 

He raised his head and looked at her, "Tell me you want me. Please luv.  Tell me …." She arched against him with a cry as his fingers lightly pinched her nipple and his large hand cupped its fullness still teasing her nipple.  He planted biting kisses on her neck.  

 

Elliott shivered and giggled.  Drew pulled away and looked at her questioningly.  “Tickles,” she caresses his bearded cheek, “feels amazing … I didn’t tell you to stop,” she said pushing his face back into her neck as she exposed her neck giving him better access.  He chuckled darkly and gently bit the curve at her neck and sucked hard. “Oh! Hmmm!” she moans scoring her nails against his scalp.  

 

Drew growls and shivered as he stood up and started directing her through the open doorway, kicking the door closed with his boot.  “Wait!” she yelps and gently but insistently tugs him away from her neck. “Shouldn’t we talk about this. I mean you don’t even like me.  For all I know you drove all this way just to get lucky,” she scowled up at him.

 

“Right now I don’t like ya’,” he grumbled under his breath earning him a hrmph and a swift kick to the shins  “Ow! Bloody hell woman! Will you stop doing that,” he bellowed at her retreating form.

 

He could hear her talking to herself but could not make out what she was saying.  He grabbed her arm and spun her around, “... and another thing, we have not even gone on a date.  Ya’ think I’m gonna just put out because ya’ come down here with ya’ tight t-shirt and tight jeans showin’ off all …” she vaguely waved her hand over the front of Drew’s body, “... that!  Thinkin’ ya’ll can just swoop up in here and sweep me off my feet and into your bed! Well ya’ have another thing comin’ mister … hrmph!” she exclaimed as Drew wrapped his arms around her and silenced her with a kiss.  

 

When he pulled away, her eyes were sufficiently glazed and her lips were red and swollen.  “If ya wanna go on a date, we’ll go on a date. I’ll pick ya’ up and meet your parents if ya want.  All the bells and whistles too … flowers, chocolates and the lot. I want you Ellie,” he says stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, “... just you.  How ever I can have ye.” 

 

Elliott’s eyes water as he speaks.  She touches his lips and he kisses her fingertips gently, “Oh Andrew,” she whispers.

 

“Aint gonna lie,” he says, “this…” crudely grabbing his crotch, “...is always hard …,” Elliott slaps his pectoralis muscle at his crudeness. “Want nothin’ more than to fuck ya’ so hard me eyes cross and ya’ forget yer name,” Elliott gasped at his frankness. “I’ma  hard when I think about ya’, smellin’ yer perfume in the hallway, hell even when I talk to ya’ on the phone,” he clarified. “But, I’ll wait as long as you need. When you decide, then we’ll do it,” he shifted himself uncomfortable, “Might need some hand lotion in the meantime,” he winked saucily at him.

 

Elliott’s mouth dropped open and before she could stop it, the words flew out of her mouth, “Can I watch?” she asked before she clasped her hand over her mouth and blushed a bright red.  Drew eyes widened and then he snorted and laughed loudly. Elliott tried to clarify in her defense, “Well, I-I just mean that there are other things we can do … I’m allergic to latex so I need to talk to the doctor about birth control and there should probably be some testing ...maybe,” she muttered to herself walking through the house to her office.  Drew followed her to see what she was mumbling about. He found her sitting behind her desk with a pen and paper making notes. “I have to check with the hospital. They might have my test result already. Have you been tested,” she asked looking up at him earnestly.

 

“Uh …?” he stuttered. Were they really having this conversation now?

 

She waved him off, “Doesn’t matter.  I will call Dr. Lawrence in the morning and set up an appointment for you,” she mumbled nibbling on her pen. 

 

Drew leaned his hands against the opposite side of Elliott’s desk, “Uh, Ellie luv,” he said. She looked up at him tilting her head slightly in question.  “I need to use the loo if we’re not gonna take care of him,” he said, pointing to his crotch. “Imma gonna pass out from the lack of blood in me brain,” he muttered.

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed jumping up from her chair and grabbing is hand as she dragged him to her room and stopped him at the foot of her bed. She tugged his t-shirt up and he lifted his arms watching her to see what she would do.  His hands gently rested on her hips. Her mouth formed a perfect “O”. Her fingers skimmed over his defined pecs and down the indents on his stomach. Drew groaned as she continued to run her fingers over his chest, carding through the tufts of hair and scratching her nails tenderly against the hard buds of flesh she found.  He made an unearthly sound, and she froze. "Do that again," he panted. She did. She ran her tongue over her new treat and ran her hands down his back and squeezed his backside. Drew growled and lifted her to straddle his lap as he walked back and sat on the bed.  

 

Elliott’s sun dress was pushed up to her hips as Drew rocked against her very core, kissing her deeply.  Desire ran hotly through her veins, but Elliott wanted more. She ran her hands down his back, scratching and pulling him more firmly against her.  Drew gasped, pulled back and stared at her. Elliott bit her lip and watch him as she repeated the motion. His eyes rolled closed and he groaned loudly before dropping and burying his face in the crook of her neck.  

 

He kissed, bit, panted, and whined as he thrust against her faster pulling her tighter against his groin.  Wrenching his lips from hers, he yanked her sundress over he head and threw it across the room. He lifted his hand to her breast, stroking the soft skin and brushing his thumb over her nipple.  He watched his fingers as he gently caressed the soft skin and stroked the tip. Elliott arched her back, pressing herself into his wandering fingers. "Perfect," he whispered huskily, teasing her nipple until it hardened.  "Oh, that's perfect." He bent his head to lap at the sensitive bud of flesh. Elliott moaned again at the sensation of his hot, wet tongue sweeping across her breast.  

 

Wanting to give him pleasure too, she ran her fingers down his chest, tracing the muscular indentations.  She could feel him shiver under her fingertips. Elliott started working on opening Drew’s jeans.  She unzipped them and peeled them back revealing black cotton boxer shorts.  She maneuvered her small hand under the material. She rested her head on his chest as she sized him up.  She had seen him naked the first time they met, but now … “I don’t have a lot of experience of this,” she admitted shyly.  

 

“We don’t have to,” he told her biting his cheek to calm his throbbing cock, trying to think of anything really other her soft, smooth hand touching him.

  

“No, no.  I want to,” she said.  She pulled his cock out and licked the palm of her hand and began stroking him, “Is this okay?” she asked nervously.

 

Drew nodded quickly and whined quietly.  _Fook that’s good_ , he thought.  His cock was swollen and hard. The tip glistened with pre-come.  “Da cum, luv, smear it,” he panted pressing his forehead into her shoulder.  “Oh Fook!” he cried into her skin, gently biting down. Elliott watched his reaction and grinned wickedly as she scooted back on his lap to kneel between his thighs.  “Ellie?” he asked before he yelped in surprise when her warm, wet tongue licked the tip and suckled the end as one small hand fondled his length and the other caressed his balls, his perineum and down further stroking his entrance.  Drew choked and roared as came, hips wildly jerking as chased his release.    

 

Elliott peaked up from her spot between his legs, “Drew?” 

 

He replied with a breathless laugh and a thumbs up.  This made her giggle as she stood up and licked the sensitive tip of his cock, “Jaysus!” he cried hips jerking in response.  Elliott walked to the side of the bed and looked down at him smirking. He watched her helplessly panting and shivering from the after effects.  She pushed his messy locks out of the way and gently kissed his sweaty forehead before she went to en suite bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to clean him up before kneeling to remove his boots and the rest of his clothes.  

 

She patted his thigh and held her hands out, “Come on,” we can get a nap in before dinner.  Grandma’s a stickler about certain things and being late for dinner is one of them.”

 

Drew grabbed her hands and pulled himself up, “I’ve been warned,” he grumbled hoarsely kissing her forehead as he made his way shakily to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in.  Elliott snugged in on her side next to him.  

 

~*~

 

Elliott could feel something scratching and tickling between her thighs as she slowly woke up.  She murmured quietly and shifted her legs. She realized there was something very warm and very large between her thighs, “D-Drew?” she questioned sleepily reach down to feeling his thick shaggy mane that she ran her fingers through gently.  

 

“Wha-what are you doin?” she yawned. She felt something warm and wet rub across her clit, “Ah!” she cried arching her hips towards his face. “Is that your t-tongue?” she yelped in surprise feeling his tongue pushing in and out of her and licking her folds and her clit.  “Oh! Holy Mary, Mother of God! Andrew!” she yelled pulling him closer to her pussy. She can feel his tongue lapping deep inside of her while his thumb is rubbing and pinching her clit. She could feel his shoulder shaking as he pulled away from her pussy, licking away the sweetness as he kissed her pelvic bone, sucked on her hip and nibbled on her belly button. “Are you laughing at me?” she panted and moaned as he sucked on her right nipple and pinched and twisted the left. She arched and tugged him closer.

 

He licked from the valley between her breast up to her chin, hearing her groan at the sensation, he smiled down at her and breathed against her parted lips, “I didn’t realize I could make ya see the Blessed Virgin by eating out yer delicious pussy, luv?” he laughed darkly and yelped when she slapped him on the back of the head when she told him to shut up.

 

She kissed him to lessen the blow, chasing the taste of herself from his lips.  "Drew..." she whispered and grabbed his wrist, pushing his large hand between her thighs, arching upwards, "Please," she whimpered.  “I need to feel you … inside me …” 

 

He pressed his fingers between her legs ghosting over her folds. He stroked and caressed her before he pressed a little deeper, gradually pushing his fingers between her folds. Elliott gasped at the touch.  “Ah! Drew! …,” she cried when Drew pressed his large palm against her mons. He nuzzled into Elliott’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent of cherry blossoms, sweet and warm from sleep.  His fingers tracing her with obvious delight. She moaned and arched into the caress. His other hand slid over her chest, teasing and squeezing her breasts.  His face was back into Elliott's neck. He pressed his lips to it, slipped his tongue out to lick a thin wet stripe there. Elliott’s pulse raced. Her eyes were closed and she gasped and panting, enjoying the sinful sensations that were thrumming through her body.  Drew bite her neck playfully causing Elliott to whimper softly, which pleased him immensely.

 

“Yeah, that's it, Ellie. Relax, luv. Let me take care of you,” Drew said hoarsely against her cheek.  “So wet for me,” he growled against her skin.  

 

Elliott bared her throat for Drew’s wandering kisses, gentle nips and soft licks.  “Oh God,” she groaned grinding against his palm. It had been ages since she had been touched like this.  She cried out and ran her fingers through his long thick hair, nails scoring his scalp, making him moan, as she pressed him closer.  

 

Drew was relentless, sucking her ear lobe, nibbling her neck and mumbling encouragements against her skin in a hushed voice. He licked along her jawline, kissed the corner of her mouth. He slipped his tongue in Elliot’s mouth, slowly as she tilted her head and encouraged the kiss, grasping a handful of black hair to pull Drew in closer.  Drew moaned and his fingers penetrated deeper with his thumb rubbing against her clit, as sucked her nipple into his mouth and worried the nipple gently with his teeth.   "Oh God, Drew ..." she panted her eyes widened as she watched him, fingernails digging into his massive shoulders. “I … I ….Ohhh ….” she cried eyes rolling back.

 

 “That’s luv, come for me.  I’ve got ya’. Just let go sweetheart,” he murmured reverently as she blindly strained through her release.  “Beautiful,” he breathed into her neck as she shook through the aftershocks. Drew extracted his hand from between her thighs and licked his fingers clean, happily groaning to himself.  He pressed kisses to her forehead.  

 

Elliott panted in a daze and cleared her throat, “What about you?” 

 

Drew smiled softly down at her as he lightly stroked tufts of light blonde with pink streaks, “Need to get ready for yer grandmum.  Don’t wanna be late,” he smirked. 

 

Elliott wrinkled her nose adorably which made him laugh.  “At least we can take a shower together,” she smiled up at him innocently as she bit her bottom lip.  

 

Drew groaned and buried his face in her shoulder.  “Yer gonna be the death of me.”  

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she giggled.

 

Drew rolled them over so she was laying on top of him, “Terrible.  Horrible. Really is an awful way to go. I’ll just have to suffer through until my ultimate demise,” he told her drily.  Elliott giggled again. “Alright me wee lil' pixie fae,” he said slapping her bottom, “Off to see the Grandmum.”

 

~*~

 

Drew was still admiring the new leather jacket Elliott had brought him while they were shopping in town, “This is lovely Ellie.  Ain’t never bought meself somethin’ smart afore,” he said caressing the soft leather arm. Before he finished the sentence Elliott had him pushed against closed door and grabbed his face, pulling it down as she ravaged his mouth, her fingers fisting the Scottish man's dark hair as they kiss. "Fuck, luv, not that I mind but what happened to tha datin’.  Was lookin’ forward to romancin’ ya’ a bit.”  

 

Elliott groaned in frustration, “Later,” she hissed, “You can romance me later,” she said pushing his new jacket off his shoulders which he showed no resistance too.

 

“What ‘bout the doctor?  Thought ya’ wanted to make sure everythin’s in order, before …” he asked resting his hands on her waist, fingers twitch against the fine cotton material. 

 

“It is,” she smiles that little smile for him where she bites her bottom lip.  Honestly, it is like a punch to the gut for him and his knees go a little wobbly … _feckin’ romance novels_ , he grumbles to himself until he realized what she was saying.  Drew kisses Elliott back like a drowning man gasping for air. There something primal about how badly he wants the woman.  in his arms. She giggled as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and sprinted to her bedroom. She squealed, “Andrew!” and laughed as he dropped her next to her bed.  

 

Anxious, shaky finger pull at her cotton tee, releasing it from her shorts pushing it up and off,  "Tell me what you want," he groaned as he pushed and pulled until her clothes were off and she stood before him in only a light pink bra and panty set.  

 

Elliott stilled his hands and turned him towards the bed and pushed him to sit.  She knelt and removed his boots and pulled him to stand up again so she could remove the rest of his clothes.  “Up on the bed please,” she instructed him sweetly. Drew did as instructed and watched her sashay around to the end of the bed.  She pushed her panties down and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She slowly crawl up the bed, placing open-mouthed kisses over his abs, leaving playful and teasing bites along the way. "I wanna mark ya’ up with my teeth” she purrs making Drew gasp at her teasing.  His fingers gently ran through her soft blonde cropped hair, fingering the soft pink streaks. She takes her time mouthing his hipbone as she pulled down his boxer briefs, “Want everyone to see that your mine,” she grinned saucily up at him through her lashes, “Ya’ll okay with that?”  

 

Drew’s mouth hung open staring transfixed at the seductive vixen straddling his knees and eyeing his cock like her favorite candy stick.  _Where was his lil' pixie?_   The painfully shy poppet that blushed furiously at his doorstep when he first met her?  A wanton seductress had taken her place. He nodded mutely. “Good,” she hummed licking his cock from base to tip and swirled her tongue around on the tip as she watched through her lashes making Drew yelp in response.  She placed more open-mouthed biting kisses along his defined abs and dragged her tongue up his sternum as she positioned is cock at her opening and sat down feeling him fill her. She whimpered and bit her lip, burying her face into his chest.

 

Drew gasped and panted while his fingers shook and squeezed her hips.  “Ellie?” he panted, “Are ye alright luv?” She nodded and yelped quietly as she bottomed out on his lap.  “Feckin’ hell!” he yelled, hands reaching to pull his own hair and grab aimlessly clutching at the bedding.  

 

He leaned up to check on her.  Elliott stretched her arms and pushed his shoulders back down and held him there, “Just give me a minute,” she whispers.  Drew wraps his arms around her back and gently runs his fingers up and down to try and soothe her. “I haven’t done this much … or in a really long time,” she explained.  “And to be quite honest, he was the size of a toothpick compared to you,” she said resting her head on his pecs as she fingered and tweaked his hardening nipple. Drew hissed at the sweet torment. His cock twitched deep inside of her making her cry, “Oh!” in surprise as she sat up quickly and winced in pain.  She rested her hands against his taunt stomach and adjust back and forth, finding the right angle, humming when she found it. She sighed as the pain turned to pleasure.  

 

Drew was trying not to move.  _So warm, so blessedly tight and wet_.  “Ellie, luv … you’re killin’ me here,” Drew panted.  

 

“I told you.  You’re mine. Am makin’ ya’ mine.  Markin’ ya’ as my own,” Elliot chastised clenching her inner muscles tightly around his cock.  

 

“Oh bloody feckin’ hell,” he whispered melting into the bed.  

 

Elliott smirked and leaned forward, licking one hardened nipple, making him whine softly.  She ran her tongue across his chest and worried the other nipple to hardness with her teeth.  She circled her hips as she licked up his throat and bit his chin. He stared at her helplessly caught within her web, “you can move now baby,” she breathed against his lips as she kissed him.

 

He grunted darkly as he returned her kiss, fingers desperately grasping her hips as his rocked hard up into her.  Elliott grimaced but rolled her hips in counter to his. She pressed her forehead to his. Drew’s fingers gently stroked down her cheek.  She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes as they panted in sync with each other, bodies finding their rhythm, “Hmmm, always been yours,” Drew groaned, “Just hadda find ye’, luv … Oh! Sweet Jaysus Ellie,” he cried out burying his face in her shoulder.  

 

Elliott sat up moaning at the change in position.  He followed her unwilling to leave the safety of her shoulder.  She cradled him to her as he pressed kisses along her neck and chest before suckling at her breast.  “Ah!” she cried out bouncing in his lap. His arm wrapped around her lower back and pulled her closer to him rocker harder and faster into her.  “Kiss me,” she begged. It was open mouthed, sloppy and mostly breathing heavy. Her movements slowed to a stop.

 

Drew blew stray dark locks away from his face as he cradled her’s gently, “Ellie?” he asked concerned that he had hurt her.  

 

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and squeezed.  She whispered wetly, “I love you Andrew.” Drew gasped and growled as his eyes rolled back and he came deeply inside of her.  This triggered her orgasm. She shook, trembled and cried out as they collapsed back into the bed.  

 

Drew pulled the covers over them as he kissed the top of her head and cradled her against him, “I love you too me wee lil pixie fae.” 

 

~*~

 

Elliott was standing on her step stool in the kitchen trying to reach the pasta that was sitting in the back of the cabinet.  “Ya’ know Andrew, ya’ll should be getting this down for me instead of me standing all the way up here doin’ this,” she grumbled.  

 

Drew smirked and watching her shorts ride up her backside as she was standing on her tiptoes to complete her task.  “Just enjoyin’ the view luv.”

 

Elliott turned back with her hands on her hips glaring at him tapping her foot, “Pfft!” before she turned back to her task.  

 

Drew’s face softened watching her, “Can I ask ya’ somethin’ luv?” he asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

 

“Of course,” she mumbled from inside the cupboard, as the container of pasta was not cooperating on coming out as the lid kept getting caught.  

 

“Will you marry me?” Drew asked as she was pulling on the container.  His question made her spin around unthinking. She lost her balance and was flailing as she fell off the stool, landing on her butt on the floor.  Loose spaghetti flew in arch around them landing everywhere. Drew tried not to laugh as he leaned down to check on her, “Are you okay?”

 

"Wha-What did you say?" Elliot stuttered.

 

He knelt next to her and fished in his pocket, pulling out a simple solitaire diamond ring.  “It … it’s me mum’s. I talked to her before I came down here,” he explained fiddling with the ring.  He laughed a little, “Seems she was already planning the weddin’ and the babes names,” He cleared his throat and continued, “I wanted to talk to your father, but … well, you know your parents are still off in the islands or somethin’.  So, I asked yer grandmum, and it seems she’s more than thrilled. Her and me mum have been on the phone together, so … ye’ see me wee lil’ pixie, we canna disappoint the two most important people in our lives now can we? So will ye’? Elliot Ryder Davis, will ye’ marry me?”  

 

Elliott watched him as he spoke, both hands pressed to her lips, looking back and forth between the ring in his hands and his nervous, pleading eyes.  A single tear ran down her cheek, she reached out and held his hands that were nervously fiddling with the ring. He stopped and stared at her. “Yes, Andrew.  I will marry you,” she answered with a whispered watery reply.  

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Elliott Ryder Davis/Drew McIntyre 
> 
> Petie   Galahad 


End file.
